


A Day in the Sun

by Jynx (Jynxies)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Completely made up data, Fluff, M/M, inukai, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxies/pseuds/Jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui meets Kaidou on the bank of the river, and together, they enjoy the sunshine and share a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no plan to this when i wrote it. I bought a great new set of fountain pens which i was very excited to try out. It was early spring and i literally put pen to paper and wrote the first thing that came to mind - and then followed that wherever it lead me. This story is the result. I really liked it though, so decided to share. After all, there is not enough InuKai in the world. ^^
> 
> The story is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own (however, if you spot any, please send me a note to let me know). Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing (except some really cool pens) and make no money from this blah blah blah...
> 
> Enjoy~

The sun was shining - not enough to be hot, but just enough to make it a pleasant day. Kaidou sat on the bank near to the river where he usually trained, enjoying the sunshine. He leant back, stretching out his legs and admiring the view. He wasn’t really thinking of anything as he sat there. He was simply enjoying the moment.

He didn’t turn to look when he heard something drop onto the grass behind him, nor when he sensed someone sit down next to him. A moment later, a long pair of legs stretched out besides his own. Inui. The older boy sat next to him, quietly mirroring his position. They remained like that, sharing the view and enjoying the warmth in companionable silence. It was pleasant.

After a few minutes, Inui stirred. He cleared his throat before speaking. “It’s a nice spot,” he commented. “I can see why you suggested meeting here."

“Mm” Kaidou murmured in agreement. He turned his head at last to look at his senior. “So why did you want to meet?”

Inui coughed again, before looking away. “Did you know,” he began. “With the exception of our time spent at school and at home, between club practice, matches and extra training sessions, we spend 63% of our time together.”

Kaidou cocked his head to one side as he considered the information. He stayed silent though, waiting to hear where Inui was going with this. Sure enough, after a moment, Inui continued, still staring off to the side. “Though, if you factor into that the amount of time we see each other around school, between classes or during breaks - plus, the times in the evening we spend on the phone discussing your training and schedule – the total number of hours we spend actively or inactively in communication increases a further 15%."

Kaidou recognized that Inui was off on a tangent, but with the topic being what it was, he wasn’t feeling as indulgent about the matter as he normally would be. Usually, Kaidou listened calmly, content to wait until Inui had finished, but this time he was impatient to get to the point.

“And this is a problem, senpai?” he interrupted. “Because if you feel I am taking up too much of your time, you should just say so.”

“No!” Inui spun around, facing him for the first time. Kaidou was rather startled by Inui’s vehement denial. Flustered, Inui ran his hand through his hair before looking away again. He sighed, staring at the ground before, at last, lifting his head to look directly at Kaidou.

“That wasn’t what I was saying at all.” He said. Inui’s gaze was intense and Kaidou could tell that Inui was serious about what he was saying… whatever it was that he was actually saying. Inui could be brutally direct at times. As the tension grew, Kaidou just wished that this was one of those times.

Slowly, steadily, as if choosing his words carefully, Inui started speaking again. “When we started playing doubles, our time spent together naturally increased. Likewise, when we combined our training as a result, our time together increased further still. By the time I realized it, the majority of my time was spent either with you or thinking things related to you.”

Kaidou opened his mouth as if to interrupt, but Inui held up his hand, stilling him. Quietly, he went on. “The thing that surprised me was that I didn’t notice the gradual increase in our interactions. I, who prides myself on recognizing each subtle change in a person’s form, failed to take note of such an obvious thing. When I finally realized I was spending almost every available moment with you, it was already a habit to incorporate my schedule to your own. At first, it was merely ensuring we were both free to train together, so that I could observe you and alter your workout as necessary… but finally, I found that I was switching my own routine until even doing homework was done spent with you. Seeing you every day became common practice, something that didn’t need thinking about. When I finally noticed, I tried to work out why I hadn’t observed it before, or at least why it wasn’t a deliberate increase for a calculable result… but that is just it – it was an unconscious act…” Inui trailed off.

Rather stunned by the sudden conversation, Kaidou sat quietly, listening. When Inui had called him up that morning and suggested they meet, he hadn’t expected anything so weighty was going to be discussed. As Inui said, they did generally see each other most days, and while it was unusual for Inui to specifically call to meet without an obvious activity in mind, Kaidou had not really anticipated anything out of the ordinary about today. But wasn’t that Inui’s point? He wouldn’t have thought anything of Inui showing up at his house, or calling to discuss a new training schedule, or to invite him to accompany him to look at the new tennis gear that had just arrived in store, last week… Then why…?

As if Inui could sense Kaidou’s renewed focus on himself, he took a deep breath and continued on from where he had left off. “I think that I never noticed because it was… a natural progression… if you will. I’m rather an introverted person by nature and whilst I enjoy group activities such as with the Tennis club, I tend to need to balance it out with times of solitude. You, however, fit so naturally into my daily life, I didn’t even notice the intrusion, and before I knew it, my life was taken over by time with you. And yet… instead of minding it, I found myself seeking you out. I… enjoy being around you, Kaidou. I like your company and spending time with you.”

Kaidou was the one to look away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. It was nice to know that Inui enjoyed spending time with him, but hearing it laid out like that and said directly, embarrassed him. Kaidou half regretted his earlier wish for Inui to be more straightforward. Realizing that Inui was waiting for a response out of him, Kaidou shifted uncomfortably. “I, uh, enjoy your company too, senpai.”

Inui still stared intently at Kaidou, not letting up in the slightest. “You enjoy my company too? So, does that make us… friends then?”

Kaidou’s blush grew. The conversation was peculiar. Actually, the whole meeting was bizarre and Kaidou had no idea why Inui was insisting on discussing this. Surely this wasn’t something people would normally especially meet up to discuss. He said as much. “You don’t need me to say we are friends for us to be so. It’s just something people become.”

Inui’s face relaxed as a predatory grin took over. Kaidou recognized that look from training. It was the same look he always wore right before he introduced some new training exercise for the team that was bound to be strenuous and unpleasant. It was also the look he wore right before he produced a vile drink as forfeit for failing said activity. Subtly, Kaidou glanced behind him at the bag Inui had dropped down earlier, half expecting to see a bubbling bottle of Inui’s latest concoction.

Inui noticed Kaidou’s glance and his face flashed with amusement and something else - Kaidou almost wanted to call it ‘fondness’ but dismissed it as mere ‘tolerance’ – before returning to his previous look. Inui leaned forward slightly and said deliberately, so there was no mistaking his words, “But I find that I don’t want to be friends with you, Kaidou.”

Hurt streaked across Kaidou’s face before it slammed into a dark scowl. His earlier openness was gone in an instant and his face set into a glare that most people were more familiar with. He scrambled to his feet, only to find his wrist held tightly by Inui’s strong grip. He glared down at him before determinedly looking away. “Let go, senpai.”

“No.” Inui tugged lightly, just enough to get Kaidou to look at him once more. His face had lost its earlier expression and he looked earnestly at the boy before him. “Kaidou, I don’t want to be friends with you,” he said, utterly ignoring when Kaidou started tugging at his grip again, “because I want so much more than that.”

Kaidou froze and stared down at Inui, completely nonplussed by this latest development. Inui tightened his grip minutely and laid his soul bare. “I’ve already said, I spend almost all of my free time with you and when you are not around, I’m thinking of you or about you. You’ve completely taken over my thoughts and my life… and instead of minding, I want more. I want to see you every day and spend all of my time with you. I want to phone you for no other reason than just to talk and see you with no activity planned other than spending time with you. I don’t want to be friends with you, Kaidou, because I am selfish and I don’t want to share you. I want to take over your life as much as you’ve taken over mine. I want you to think about me and go out of your way to see me. I want for me to be more important to you than anyone else, more than a friend has any right to ask.”

Kaidou stood utterly still, staring at Inui in shock, with his mouth hanging slightly open. When, after a few moments, Kaidou still didn’t seem like he would respond, Inui took a deep breath and pulled on Kaidou’s wrist – hard. Kaidou slumped to his knees as his body experienced a sudden loss of balance and Inui caught his face between his hands, before crashing their lips together. Kaidou froze for a second time, before dazedly lifting his hand. Pain crashed into the side of Inui’s face as Kaidou’s right fist connected with his jaw.

Inui sat back, rubbing his jaw, while looking back at a furious Kaidou. “Okay, I probably deserved that.”

Kaidou was still on his knees; chest heaving as he fairly shook with anger, his fists tightly clenched by his sides. “Don’t fool around! Even if it’s you, that is not something I’ll let you joke about."

“Even if it’s me..? Kaidou, I wasn’t teasing you. I’m trying to tell you ‘I like you’. I want to go out with you… to date you! Or was this your answer?” Inui looked seriously at Kaidou, no trace of teasing in his expression.

Kaidou looked flustered, a dark blush staining his cheeks and he wouldn’t meet Inui’s gaze. Inui pushed his glasses back up his nose and asked again. “You need to be clear with me, Kaidou. I deserve that much. Was that your answer..?” He paused, before going on. “Or is there a chance for me? Could I be the person predominately on your mind?”

Kaidou scowled at the ground at Inui’s words, before muttering out a reply. “Aren’t you already, senpai?” He scowled down harder, staring at the grass intently.

It was Inui’s turn to stare in astonishment, and then he broke into a genuine grin. He sat forward, bringing himself closer to Kaidou. Tentatively, so as not to scare him off, he lifted his hand to cup Kaidou’s cheek again. Kaidou raised his face to look at Inui. He was still blushing heavily, but his expression was determined. Still smiling, Inui inched slowly closer, until their faces were a breath apart. Obviously still remembering Kaidou’s earlier punch, he gave the younger boy plenty of time to pull away. It was an opportunity Kaidou didn’t take and a moment later, their lips lightly brushed together. Inui pulled away slightly, gauging Kaidou’s reaction. Seemingly satisfied, he brushed their lips together again, before firmly pressing them together. Kaidou tilted his head slightly and allowed Inui to deepen the kiss. Shyly, he brought his hands up to hold onto Inui’s waist.

They pulled apart after a few moments to rest their foreheads together. Kaidou’s face was bright red, while Inui’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “So,” Inui said casually, gently brushing his fingers through the strands of hair left uncovered beneath the knot of Kaidou’s headband. “Can I factor this in to our schedules from now on?”

Kaidou scowled as he shoved Inui away from him, but Inui just laughed. He reached out and tangled his fingers with Kaidou’s. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me,” he said. “You are mine now, and I am not letting go without a fight.” Kaidou didn’t reply. He turned to sit back down next to Inui, staring once more at the view before them. He left their hands interlaced together however, and when Inui looked across at him, he was smiling.

Fin.


End file.
